One of the major frustrations customers have with businesses is the difficulty, or even inability, to directly engage its customer service representatives when needed. For example, many customers complain about the difficulty in trying to speak to an actual customer service associate over the phone. Others complain that their letters to customer service associates are returned too late or never returned at all. Still others complain about unhelpful business websites and the difficulty in finding information relevant to their problems on those sites. As a result of these and other experiences, customers may become frustrated, patronize the business less, or even stop patronizing it altogether.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if a system, method, or computer program product could be provided that would help address customers' problems more expeditiously. Preferably, the system, method, or computer program product would help customer service associates directly engage customers early in the service experience, in order to help prevent the customer from losing interest in the business and help prevent the business from losing the customer.